Impatience
by Brookie cookie17
Summary: Draco is tired of not being able to have Harry as his, he will use any measure necessary to have Harry as his wife. Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: This is is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic so please be kind**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Draco's POV**

I have never hated him. How could I? I grew up hearing about when he was only a baby that he managed to defeat the Dark Lord. When I was around six years old I vowed that if or when I ever meet him, that I would try to befriend the boy who lived.

When the time actually came I was ecstatic, I wasted no time in offering my hand in friendship, only to have my dream smashed into tiny shards before my eyes. How could he pick a Weasly over me? What does he have that I don't?

Then as time went on things got from bad to worse. Not only did he befriend a Weasly, no he also had to go out of his way and befriend Granger. How could he want to be friends with a blood traitor and filthy mudblood when he could have been mine.

For this I became furious so much so that I thought it best that if I were to insult them, maybe he would see that they were on a lower class then himself, and in the end chose me over them. I guess I should have thought things through before I decided to this course of action, because it only made him hate more then he already did.

Over the years we have spent in Hogwarts I have heard of the many things that Harry did to not only save his friends but also the school as a whole.

Over these few years I had, had the pleasure of watching him mature into this beautiful creature that he has become today. With every passing day I can't help but to fall more in love with him.

I could stare into those emerald green eyes all day. I yearn to run my fingers through his famous

unruly hair, to trace patterns on his tanned skin with my hands as well as my mouth.

I wish that I could be the one to protect him for a change. If he were placed into Slytherin I would have made sure that he had never went on any dangerous tasks. He's way to beautiful to risk to be harmed in anyway. He should be protected like the jewel that he is, those stupid Gryffindor's and Dumbledore never seemed to understand.

At least the war is now over, so I don't have to worry that he will get hurt, since he decided that he would become a healer instead of an auror like myself, but now I never see him the only times I do is when he is featured in the Daily Prophet with his fiance Ginny Weasly.

I absolutely hate having to see pictures of them, with his arm wrapped around her waist. That should be me with my arm wrapped around his waist so I can bring him closer to me.

I need him just as much as he needs me, the only difference is that he has yet to realize it.

I need him to see that we belong together. So I sent a letter pretending that I was the she weasel, by enchanting my writing so that it would look like her's. In the letter I told him to meet me at the Leaky Caldron. Which knowing him he would never turn down an invitation.

I let Harry escape me once I don't plan on letting him escape again. He will be mine!

**Harry's POV**

I wonder what Ginny wants to talk about, knowing her it most likely has to do with the wedding. I love her I really do but I just don't think I'm ready for this yet.

The only reason as to why I even proposed in the first place was because I felt obligated and pressured in doing so. If I had it my way I would have waited another two to three years before asking for her hand. It's not like I really got to know her all to well because of everything I went through while I was still in school.

I arrived here ten minutes before the time that she stated in the letter to be here at, and all together I have been waiting for at least thirty minutes, which is odd because she hates it when people are late.

Oh well it doesn't look like she will be here anytime soon maybe I should leave.

"It's been a while Potter." I hear a familiar voice call from behind me. I turn around in my chair only to see that pompous git Malfoy of all people staring at me with his usual smirk plastered onto his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I narrow my eyes at him hoping that he'll take the hint and see that he really isn't wanted.

"Oh come on Potter I'm just trying to be polite and start a civil conversation with you." I try my best to hold back a snort at hearing his words.

Malfoy has apparently decided for himself that he should sit across from me.

"Since when have you ever been polite?" He doesn't say anything, he just continues to stare a t me with his smirk still on his face. "And who said that you could sit there?" I ask trying to keep any anger from my voice.

"Come on Potter I just wanted to talk to you and see how you are doing." I really don't televise this non sense at all.

"I'm not the same person I was back then, I changed."

**Draco's POV**

Harry is still as beautiful as ever, I only wish that his hostility towards me would dissipate.

"Fine." I try my best to fight off the smile that wants to make itself known.

After all that Harry and I discussed what we have been up to now that we are dine school and the war is now over, and he actually seemed to having a decent time, but I can tell that he really wants to leave soon.

I can't allow that. I quickly grab my wand from my pocket and under the table I perform a quick spell that knocks over a bunch of trays behind him.

While he is distracted I grab a vile from my sleeve and pour the substance into his mug of butterbeer. I go back to my natural expression as he turns around and his attention is focused on me.

I can't help but smile as I watch him down his drink all in one go.

Soon Harry you will belong to me and no one, not even the she weasel will take you away from me. You were always meant to be mine, no one else should even be able to look at you.

You will only think of me you will only need me, not one else will matter to you as long as you have me.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think please review I'm so sorry if this story is crap. Please let me know what you guys think of it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all credit goes to J.K **

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Draco's POV**

Five minutes after Harry had finished his drink he blacked out, and I used that moment as my chance. I brought him home with me. Lucky for me that everyone that we passed didn't pay us any attention, because I would hate it if someone took him away from me after all these years of waiting for him.

When we finally returned to my manor, I placed Harry into the spare room next to the master room that is only ever used for the fiancée of the next head of the Malfoy family. Which I gained that title after my parents died after the war.

Once we made it into the room I placed him gently onto the king size bed. I sit down next to him and run my hand down his cheek, admiring how smooth his skin feels. His skin is way smoother than I ever thought it would be after all the hardships he went through while we were in school.

I reluctantly withdraw my hand, fearing that if I did not do so I may do something that I would in time regret. I just have to remind myself that once Harry will wakes up he will be all mine and will be willing to do anything too please me. After all that is the miracle of a love potion.

I of course made sure to give him the strongest love potion in existence. The only downside in using the potion is that the drinker will fall in love with the first person that they see and that it does take a couple of days to truly start affecting him in the way that I want it to.

So that means I will not leave until my love regains consciousness , which I hope he does so soon, because by just looking at his angelic face as he sleeps makes me want ravage his body and claim his soul as well as his body.

"Harry my love please wake up soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." I say in a soft whisper right before I place my lips on his forehead. I inhale his scent, he smells like a forest right after it had rained. I'm filled with excitement at the thought that one day soon our scents will soon be combined as one.

**Harry's POV**

Oh God! My head is killing me. I guess that I must have drunk too much because I don't remember anything after I talked to Malfoy. The last thing I remember are trays crashing behind me, but after that everything is just a complete blank.

I don't even know how the Hell I got home. I force myself to open my eyes, but as I take in my surroundings I realize that I must not have made it back to my house, because instead of seeing my tiny room that I have at my bungalow I find myself in a room almost the same size of a good part of my house.

The floors and walls are all made of marble, the bedding on the king size bed is forest green with black trimming. There is a black bear skin rug next to the fireplace, as well as a love seat that seems to be made out of leather, and there are also book selves that are made out of cherry oak.

There are also four doors one I'm guessing is the way out. "Good morning Harry." I look to my right to see Malfoy is sitting right next to me. For some reason my heart skips a beat when I look at him.

"What am I doing here?" I ask but for some reason it comes out more than nervous than angry, which was the emotion I was hoping for.

"You passed out at the Leaky Caldron, so instead of leaving you there I brought you home with me because I also didn't know where you lived so I couldn't bring you to your house." Draco's hands brush away my bangs from my eyes, with a small smile placed on his handsome face.

Wah! Wait since when have ever thought Draco to be handsome? And since when did I start thinking of him as Draco and not Malfoy?

"I was so worried about you." Draco says sweetly and for some reason the way that he's looking at me makes my heart start to race.

**Draco's POV**

Harry looks so adorable when he's confused. It seems to be working because he has yet to through a fit.

"Why do you care so much?" Harry asks in a quiet voice while looking down. He's so cute I want to have my with him right now, but he probably wouldn't appreciate that, but here is my chance to tell the one person I love how I feel about him.

"The reason as to why I care it's because I love you I have always loved you." I tell him sincerely, his eyes widen and his mouth begins to open and close as if he is trying to say something and then he just keeps it shut.

To prove my point my hand cups his face as I bring mine closer to his. I grasp his lips with my own. I lick his lips waiting for entrance he surprisingly allows me entrance. We battle for dominance and I easily force his tongue into submission.

We stay like this for a couple of more minutes until we both pull apart so we can both get some air.

"I will give you some time to yourself." I give him a quick peck on his cheek which has become flushed. I take one last look at his dishevelled appearance before exciting the room.

Once I have closed the door behind me I place my fingers to my lips. I can't believe I finally got a kiss from Harry. It was better than any of my wildest dreams. It won't be long now until Harry will belong to me and to me alone.

**Harry's POV**

What just happened? Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't believe that Draco actually kissed me. I never in a million years would have thought that Draco Malfoy is in love with me.

Just even thinking that makes me happy. I don't understand what is happening, just yesterday I hated him. What mad my feelings for him change?

I bring my fingers to my lips as I replay the kiss in my head. Why did I enjoy it so much? Ginny has never managed to make me feel this way.

I wonder if he actually means what he is saying or if it some sort of prank. For some reason I believe that he's telling me the truth because I have never seen that look in his eyes before. He seemed so happy but his eyes were filled with a sense of longing.

After seeing that expression I wanted to try my best to make sure that I fill that need of longing for him.

This all just doesn't make any sense; I wish that someone would explain all of this to me.

**Draco's POV**

The package I ordered finally came in. I can't wait to give it to Harry, all I need now is to wait for him to break off his engagement to the she weasel and Harry will truly belong to me.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts I received in the last chapter :D I hope that you guys are still enjoying this please let me know what you guys think. If this story doesn't do well I might just take it off. I love all of you who has reviewed and read the story:D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter XXX

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's POV**

When I returned to the room that I had left Harry in, I found him sleeping again, it must be an effect of the potion I gave him. I take off my shoes and I decide to curl up next to him. I wrap my arms around him to pull him closer to me.

To my surprise he turns over so that he is facing my direction, and burry's his face into my chest. I smile at his adorable face, but it doesn't take long for my smile to become a frown.

I love Harry I honestly do, but I don't know what I would do if he were to figure out what happened. It has taken me so many years just being able to have him next to me like this.

"Mmm." I stiffen as I feel Harry shift next to me, his head burying itself more into my chest. I stroke my fingers my fingers in between the strands of his dark brown hair, as my body relaxes itself.

**Harry's POV**

I feel someone's hand gently stroking the top of my head and I can't help but feel safe. I reluctantly open my eyes to find out who is making me feel so comfortable and safe.

When my eyes open all the way the first thing that I see is Draco, and for some unknown reason, by just being able to see his face makes me feel even more relaxed. It scares me to even think this but it does make me feel safe and even wanted.

"Did you have a nice sleep Harry?" He asks and I let out a smile enjoying the sound of his deep baritone voice.

"Yes." I reply meekly.

The way that his stormy gray eyes are staring at me with a loving gaze brings a sudden a rush of heat to my cheeks, and I just know that they are more than likely a deep shade of red.

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco says before placing a kiss on my forehead, making my cheeks an even darker shad of red. I feel embarrassed by his gentle action, so I decide to burry my face deeper into his muscular chest. This action earns me a deep chuckle from him.

Draco's POV

I never noticed before but Harry reminds me of a kitten, he looks so adorable I love the feeling of his face pressed against my chest.

"What's wrong with me Draco? Why do I feel like this?" Harry asks, his face still buried into my chest making it hard for me to understand him.

"I don't know Harry, but trust me I don't mind one bit." I tell him. If I were to tell him the truth, that he's only acting like this because of the love potion, there is no doubt in my mind that he would only end up hating me more then he did in the past.

A small smile decides make itself present on his face. When he sits up I bring my mouth to his and place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Ginny's POV

Harry has been gone for sometime now, and he didn't tell me anything. I have tried many times already trying to contact but it seems like Hedwig can't find him, and everyone I have asked has not seen him.

This isn't like Harry to be like this, especially after the war we were still paranoid that there may still be death eaters out there that would want to kill Harry as a form of revenge.

I hear a pop from the fireplace that must be Hermione.

"Ginny is everything alright? The letter you sent me had me worried." Hermione says while brushing the soot off of her clothes, and then runs towards me giving me a hug.

"It's Harry, I haven't seen or heard from him in quite sometime now. What if he has found someone else?" I say in a panicked voice and tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"Ginny calm down." Hermione says while leading me towards to the couch, where we then sit down. "I'm sure that everything is fine, you know how Harry is. He probably just got absorbed in his work. I'm sure that you will hear from him soon." Hermione says while stroking my hair.

"I can't help but to be worried, he's Harry Potter. There are so many people out there that either wants him to be dead or wants him to be their husband."

"That's true Ginny, but Harry has always loved you, he wouldn't cheat on you, and Harry defeated the dark lord. I think he can handle himself around a couple of death eaters."

"I guess you are right Hermione. U hope that he comes home soon I miss being around him." I say with a sigh.

Harry's POV

After Draco and I had breakfast, we decided to take a stroll through the Malfoy gardens. As soon as I take one step outside my breath gets taken away.

The garden is so huge and beautiful. There are flowers that I have never even seen before, and a bunch of different types of birds roaming around.

"What do you think Harry?" Draco asks while taking a hold of my hand.

"It's incredible Draco." I say with amassment present in my voice.

As we were strolling around in the garden I remembered something.

"Draco I have to go home."

"Why?" He asks while his hand tightens around my own.

"Ginny."

XXX

**Authors Note: SO what did you guys think? Please let me know what you guys think if I get more reviews telling me if you like this story I will make the chapters longer but right now I'm not sure. I love all of you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter XXX Draco's POV

Of course everything has to revolve around Ginny. One way or another I will have Harry as mine, even if it means having to kill her in order to have him.

"I understand Harry, I will take you home right you have had some lunch, but till then we should enjoy each other's company a little while longer," My dear Harry you won't be away from me for long. You will yearn to be near me, and the desire to see me again will become so unbearable you leave Ginny the first chance you get and come back home to me. Which is where you belong my love.

For most of the morning Harry and I continued to walk side by in my garden that is till we reached the area where the pond is. The pond is surrounded by a variety of different types of flowers, and under the giant oak tree there is one white bench.

"Harry why don't we sit down for a bit and rest our legs?" I ask him while gently taking his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Sure." Harry says with a breath taking smile and a slight tilt to his head. I lead him over to the bench, all the while never once letting go of his dainty hand.

Once we are seated we begin to talk about how much our lives have changed since school and after the war. I realize that I just love being in his presence over all. I wish that this moment would last forever, he really is everything that I have ever wanted, and even more than that.

I take hold of his chin, in the middle of one of his stories and I put my lips upon his, placing my tongue inside of his warm wet cavern. I move my tongue tracing the out line of the inside of his mouth. Not soon afterwards does Harry do the same.

I place my hand on the back of his head, trying to get him closer to me. At that moment he wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer to his tiny frame.

I soon realize the position we have somehow managed to get ourselves into. Somehow Harry is now lying on the bench, and I find myself on top of him. He hasn't told me to stop yet, so I see no reason as to do so.

I remove my lips from his and begin to kiss his jaw and work my way downwards until my lips have made it to his neck. I pull down the top of his turtle neck shirt and begin to tease that skin there nipping and licking every inch I can get a hold of.

"Ah! Draco I think that it might be best if we stopped." Harry moans out, and I guess he's right. I don't want to sleep with him anyways. Well I do I just him to be mine completely with no strings attached, and by strings I mean his whore of a fiancé,

I reluctantly pull away fro his quivering figure. Standing up from the bench I realize that Harry has yet to move a muscle so I help him up as well.

"It's such a lovely day Harry. Why don't we enjoy our lunch outside?" I ask him. He nods his head in agreement; his face still dusted a light shade of pink.

With that said I call over one of the house elves and asked if they could arrange a picnic for Harry any myself.

"Wow! The food looks amazing." Harry says once the house elves have placed everything together. "Thank you." He says to them with another one of his gorgeous smiles.

We both sit down next to each other on the red and white checkerboard blanket and begin to enjoy the delicious meal. Once we have finished our food we immediately returned to the conversation we had before.

"Draco I'm really having a great time."

"I'm glad to hear that Harry." I say with a smile.

"I really do think that it's time for me to go though, I don't want Ginny to worry." He says, his smile no longer present.

Harry's POV I really am enjoying myself here, and I do hate the fact that I have to return home, but I'm sure that Ginny must be worried about me. The thought of me having to leave Draco by himself in this huge manor makes my chest ache, and I really can't explain why. "Alright Harry I will take you home." I can see the sadness in Draco's eyes as he speaks, and it only makes the ache in my chest hurt even more then it did before, Draco helps me stand up and leads me back into the manor. " I can't go with you any further, I'm sure Ginny wouldn't like that. Please come visit me whenever you like, don't be a stranger." He says with a sad smile.

I give him a light peck on the cheek. "I will see you around Draco." I say before I make my way to the fireplace.

Ginny's POV

Where can Harry be? We have a wedding to plan. As I am pacing in the living room I hear a rumble from the fireplace. I turn my head to the direction of the sound, only to see Harry standing there.

"Harry where have you been? I have been so worried about you my love." I ask as I wrap my arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I guess I drank to much last night and I didn't want you to see me like that, so I just stayed in one of the rooms at the Leaky Caldron." Oh I don't care anymore, I'm just so happy that I have my Harry back.

"Why don't I make you some lunch?" I ask him. I just love cooking for him; Harry always loves whatever I make.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have already had something to eat, but you go ahead and make something for yourself." Harry never turns down to eat my cooking. He must not be feeling well. I watch as Harry makes his way to the bedroom.

Harry's POV

I feel so bad for turning down Ginny's offer, but I can't lie anymore. She is a terrible cook. If I were to eat her food then I would have to lose the taste of Draco's house elves amazing food, all for the taste of her bland and dry food.

The only reason as to why I ate her food before was to keep her happy, but for some reason that doesn't matter to me anymore.

Maybe I have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

The house is quite without Harry here. I hope that he comes to visit me soon, or even better he cuts off all ties to the she weasel and he comes here to be with me as my future bride.

XXX

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I was a day late. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please let me know what you guys think and let me know if you have any ideas on how you want this story to go. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas a Happy holidays and a Happy New Year. A week and a day and I turn 18 can't wait :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Ginny's POV**

Harry and I have been very busy planning for our wedding this past week, but it seems like Harry doesn't even care if we ever get married anymore. He used to want to help me plan every single little detail of our wedding, but lately if I even mention anything regarding it he cringes and walks away. All he seems to want to do is stay at work till one in the morning. Hermione told me that I should try my best to give him some space. I have been trying that and all I want is for him to want to be a part of this. This is only one of the biggest days of our lives after all.

Ever since Harry came back from the Leaky Caldron that one day, he has been acting different he isn't the Harry that I remember. Whenever I happen to get the chance to talk to him he tries his best to come up with excuses to avoid being near me. Or when I do get to talk to him he will avoid looking at me and look and someone or something else. I wonder if I did anything to offend him. I really do hope that he manages to find a way to get back to the way that he used to be, before that dreadful day. He used to be so affectionate towards me as well, and now every time that we touch, he makes an expression on his face almost like he's about to be sick.

Right now it's about eleven PM and Harry still isn't home. What if he's having an affair? If he was I don't know what we would tell the press, and if the press found out before we could make it official they would know that Harry was cheating on me. The public would even think that I am unable to satisfy him. I wouldn't be able to live with shame if that were to happen.

"I'm home." I hear Harry say as he opens the door and walks into the house. I run up to him and embrace him. Thank God he doesn't smell like another woman's perfume and he doesn't smell like he has taken a shower recently either. Well except for this morning.

"Welcome home Harry. How was work?" I ask him while giving him a peck on his right cheek. I try my best to ignore the way that he cringes as my lips make contact with his skin. I hope that he can get over whatever this is really soon or else will never be able to have enjoyable sex ever again. That would be one of the worst things ever.

"It was fine I guess the same as it always is." Harry says wrapping one arm around me then giving me a light pat on my back before pushing me away from him, as if he just touched something that was utterly repulsive and should be removed from existence. Why would he treat me this way? He used to be so kind towards me, and I know that I'm not repulsive at all I even know that I'm one of the prettiest girls that have ever attended Hogwarts.

"I saved you some leftovers. There in the fridge if you want some supper Harry. I even made you're favourite." I tell him as sweetly as I can, hoping that he would find me adorable again. He really is the man that every girl wants.

"It's okay Ginny I have already eaten dinner. I'm just going to get some sleep I have had a very long and tiring day." Harry says and all I can do is watch him as he disappears into his separate room. I let out a huff of annoyance knowing very well that he won't be leaving that room until he has to go to work tomorrow morning.

Why must he do this to me? If the public ever found out about this I would be the laughing stock of the whole wizarding community. No other wizard would want to be with me if they found out that I couldn't satisfy Harry Potter. Unlike Harry who would have hundreds of witches after him for his fame and fortune. I have course love him for who is as a person. The fame and fortune is just an added bonus for me.

I walk into the kitchen and finish cleaning up in there. Once I'm done I make my way to my own room. As I get ready for bed my head swarms with new ideas for the wedding, but I also try my best to come up with new idea that will ensure that Harry will never want to leave me.

I will make sure that we will always be together. I will just have to get rid of the other completion.

**Harry's POV**

Ever since I came back from the Malfoy manor all I ever seem to be able to think about is Draco. It's driving me mad to always be thinking about how drop dead sexy he is. Lately all I seem to want to do is run into his arms and run my fingers in what appears to be soft platinum blond hair, and then shower him with kisses. It scares me to think about this I don't know what has changed I would never in my wildest dreams ever believe that I could ever feel this way about him, after all he used to be an annoying prick that insulted and humiliated my friends as well as me.

Every day since that day I get at least a dozen red roses sent to my office. The staff thinks that it's just a sweet gesture from Ginny expressing how much she loves me. I know better, Ginny would never do something like this. No I know that the sender must be Draco. Whenever I see these roses being delivered to my office my heart begins to rapidly and no matter what I try to do I just can't seem to keep calm.

What's beginning to become very annoying is that lately Ginny has become extremely clingy towards me. I think that she thinks that I'm having an affair. Which I'm not it's just that I don't want to be anywhere near her and I don't want her near me.

Every day that I'm here I begin to miss the day that I got to spend with Draco more and more. He was nothing like how I remembered him from our days at school. He really does appear to be the perfect gentleman.

I think that I have kept Draco waiting long enough. Tomorrow I should drop by his office and see how he's doing. It's insane to even imagine that I would even care about him for what he's put my friends and me through.

I hear the door creak open, I really should get that thing fixed. I turn my head to the direction of the sound only to see a head of pure red hair peeking through the door crack. Soon Ginny enters the room without even asking me if it's okay for her to be here. "Harry I just wanted to say goodnight." She says nervously, playing with a strand of hair. I know that's not all she wanted to say, she better just say what she wanted to say.

"Goodnight Ginny." I say hoping that she will leave me in peace and go back to her own room like a good girl.

"Harry I was really hoping that you would say that we could spend the night together, after all we haven't seen much of each other lately." Ginny says while nervously biting her lower lip.

I let out a huge sigh knowing that no matter what I say to her, she will end up staying here anyway. "Alright Ginny." As I let the words slip out of my mouth, for the first time that she's been in here my eyes take in the sight of her and what she's wearing.

It appears that she was hoping that we would be having sex tonight. She even decided to wear what she claims to be 'sexy' lingerie. "Ginny I warn you beforehand that no matter what you say I'm not going to have sex with you tonight as I have had a very busy day."

"Oh but Harry we haven't had sex all week, and I have missed you." She says pouting her lip in what she believes to be a cute way. I get so tired of having to hear the same thing from her every time that I refuse to let her have sex with me.

"Ginny I'm tiered, can't we just sleep?" I ask her as I climb into bed trying to get into a comfortable position before she climbs into bed as well and insists that she has to be completely wrapped around me. I hate when she does this because I become afraid that if I move a muscle she will wake up and complain to me about it the next day. I really wish sometimes that I could still be single or what has been occupying my mind for some time now is even if I became Draco's my life would be so much better than it is right now.

"Alright Harry but tomorrow we will have sex and there is nothing that you can say or do to try to get out of it." Ginny says with a large smile on her face as she climbs into bed to join me, and just as I predicted she wraps her arms around me and buries her head into my chest using it as a type of pillow. I think that she believes that everything that she is doing is adorable. Which I did once find these actions to be cute, but right now it just seems to be pissing me off more and more. Why can't she just let me have some time to myself?

"Fine." I breathe out softly hoping that maybe if I'm lucky she will forget all about this conversation by the time that I get home tomorrow. Oh but who am I kidding women never forget anything especially when it has to do with the guy they're with. I begin to feel the strength in my eyelids begin to weaken. It's not long after I say this before I feel them close. I can only pray that the darkness will consume me soon.

"I love you Harry." I hear Ginny say and that's the last thing that I hear before become I let sleep consume me. I hope that tomorrow will be a better day then it was today.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe it! It has been a whole week since I last laid my eyes on my angelic Harry. I want him to come to me soon. It's getting harder and harder for me to not just go to his home or to office and drag him to my home. I've missed my love so much, I just want him to be next to me where he should have been the first time that I offered my friendship to him. My heart hurts every time I remember that awful day.

I have yet to even receive one letter from him, or even a reply from all those roses that I had sent to his office. I know that he knows that I am the person behind sending those roses to him, but he hasn't written one letter of thanks. I would love it if I could just receive at least one letter from my love. I just want to hear that he's doing okay, or even better to hear that he has decided to leave his bitch of a fiancé.

All that has been in the Daily prophet lately are more articles about Harry's and the she weasel's upcoming wedding. I think though that I am the only one that has really noticed two things about these articles. The first is that Harry is hardly in any of the pictures anymore, and if he is he looks really distant as if he wishes that he could be anywhere else but where he is.

My time is coming soon, I just have to be more patient then I have been. At least it appears that the potion is working its course, unfortunately it takes quit a long time to actually be as effective as I want it to be. It even seems like Harry is completely disgusted of having to be near that red headed bitch. It's only a matter of time before I can start calling him mine.

I throw the newspaper on the night stand table that is next to my bed. I get out of bed stretching my arms before I start to prepare for the day. I don't know what but I just have this amazing feeling that I'm going to love what this day has in store for me.

I make my way to my home office to retrieve the files that I left on my desk, we are still busy cleaning up the mess since Harry defeated Voldemort. As I'm sorting through my papers my eyes catch a glimpse of the small, palm sized package I had received the day that Harry stayed with me. I can't wait for the day that I can give this to him. I just have to wait a bit longer. By waiting longer I have to wait for Harry to choose to be mine.

On my wait out I grab a quick bite to eat as I head towards the fireplace. I enter it grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic." I say before I become enveloped in the green flames.

Upon arriving to the Ministry of Magic, I quickly make my way towards my office. I still don't understand I just know that something amazing is going to happen. I open the door which makes a soft click sound. The first thing that my eyes capture as I stare inside the fairly large room is my beloved Harry Potter.

My eyes must be deceiving me. I can't believe that he's actually here in front of me this very moment. I thought for sure that I would have to wait much longer in order to be able to see him once again.

"Hello Draco." I absolutely love hearing my name coming from his sweet voice. I shut the door behind me as I enter the room to give us some privacy.

"Hello to you as well Harry. Now to what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit to me? I hope there is nothing wrong." I really do hope that the reason why he's here has nothing to do with the fact that he found out that I gave him a love potion.

"No there is nothing wrong. To be honest I don't even know why I'm here, all I know is that I have been having this strong desire to see you all week, and I get rid of this feeling. I have also really missed you." I think that my heart almost stopped beating at hearing those beautiful words. I have longed to hear those words spoken to me from him for many years now.

"I have missed you as well Harry." I say holding my arms out to him waiting for a hug. I didn't really expect that I would actually get a hug from him but he does. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his slim frame as well pulling him close to me.

I never want this moment to end. I feel his head nuzzle against my chest, the way that a cat would beg for attention. I love him so much, I want to ravage every inch of him here and now. But I will wait until he tells me that's what he wants as well, and by looking at him now that won't be very long at all.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Thanks for those of you who reviewed. I ask again that you guys review and let me know what you think, I know that you guys have been wanting a sex scene and don't worry I think there will be one in the next chapter, but I won't know if you really want that unless you review. Please let me know what you think or else I think I'm doing a horible job :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's POV**

I feel so safe in Draco's arms. This is the happiest that I have felt all week. It would most likely be for the best if I ended my engagement with Ginny today. It isn't fair for her or for myself. I really don't want to see her upset, and worst of all I don't want to be the one who has made her upset but I would rather be the one that tells her than for her to find out for herself at a later time. I don't want to hide anything from her after all she has been a really good friend to me, since the time that I have known her.

I get distracted from my thoughts as I feel Draco's fingers grasp my chin. I tilt my head upwards so that I'm starring into his stormy grey eyes. I watch closely as his lips come closer to my own. He pauses for a brief second or so. As he stands their looking into my eyes I feel his breath on my lips and I can't wait anymore, so I close the distance between us. I press my lips against his, loving the way his lips respond to mine.

I feel Draco's hand down my back until they stop right over my ass. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My fingers brush over a few strands of platinum blond hair, it really is as soft as it appears to be.

Draco pulls away and looks lovingly into my eyes. "Harry words cannot express how happy I feel at this moment." Draco says softly before placing one more chaste kiss onto my lips. Draco's lips taste a little like cinnamon. Something tells me that I will soon become addicted to even just the thought of the way he tastes.

"Harry as much as I want you to stay here with me, we both have to get back to work eventually." Draco says as he brushes my bangs away from my eyes.

"I understand Draco. If you want we can meet up for lunch later." I say with a light smile on my face.

"I would love to Harry." Draco says softly with a smile that brightens up his already handsome face.

"Then I will meet you here at noon." I tell him before I place a light kiss upon his cheek.

When I leave his office I'm happy to see that no one else seems to be around. I don't want anyone to find out that Draco and I have somewhat of a romantic relationship, until after I have broken off my engagement with Ginny.

When I get to my office I notice a huge stake of papers that lists all the patients I have seen in the last month. I dread knowing that I finish off this paper work. Today is not going to be an easy day for me it looks like, but at least I can look forward to having lunch with Draco later on.

As I take off my jacket I hear my office door swing open. "Hey Harry." I turn around to face the door, to see Ron standing there.

"Hey Ron what are you doing here?" I ask him, I haven't really had the chance to talk to him lately because him and Hermione were off on their honeymoon and no one wanted to disturb them at that time.

"I'm here to spend some time with my best friend who is soon to be my brother in law." He says with a goofy grin on his face.

"As much as I want to spend time with you Ron, I do have some work to do right now." I tell him as I sit behind my desk.

"I know that. I was hoping that we could meet up and have lunch later to catch up."

"Sorry Ron but I can't. I already have other plans. Maybe we can do that another time." I really want to spend time with Draco today and I don't know how Ron will react once that he finds out that I want to break my engagement with his only sister.

**Draco's POV**

When Harry left my office I couldn't take my eyes away from his perfect ass and long legs. I'm so happy that things are going my right now. I have waited for far too long for this moment and I'm not about to let it slip out of my grasp either.

I sit at my desk and begin working on my paper work. Hopefully time will go by quickly so that I can see Harry. I really do love him. I want to spend every moment of every day with him. I only hope that this love potion will make him always feel this way for me.

After I have finished my fiftieth paper I look over towards the clock and realize that it is elven fifty. I have to wait ten more minutes before Harry will be here. I pass the rest of the time by making sure that I look decent for him. When the clock chimes noon I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I call out. I watch the door open and see Harry enter with a soft smile present on his beautiful face.

"Are you ready to go Draco?" He asks and I can't help it but I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. He really is too beautiful for words.

"Just let me grab my jacket." I tell him. I quickly grab my jacket and put it on. As we are walking through the Ministry halls, I force myself to not reach out and grab hold of his hand. Even though that's what I really want to do.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I ask him as we reach the area where we can floo ourselves.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the three broomsticks." He says softly. "There is also something that I have to tell you." My heart skips a beat at hearing this. Somehow I have a feeling that I'm going to like what he has to say.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the really late update. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think I love hearing from you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

**Draco's POV**

Once Harry and I got to the Three Broomsticks we were immediately seated. We ordered our food as soon as the server came by. When she left Harry started to look very nervous about something. "Harry is something wrong?" I ask quietly so that no one else can hear what it is that we are talking about.

"No nothing is wrong, why would you say that?" He asks nervously. Harry isn't really helping his case in the way that he is acting at the moment. I notice that he seems to be looking over my shoulder a lot. I turn my head to see what exactly has gotten my beautiful Harry so distracted. At first I do not see anything that appears to be out of the ordinary that is until I see a mop of red hair at the bar. So it appears that the weasel has finally returned from his honeymoon. It probably won't take long for Granger to demand a divorce from this idiot.

I place my hand gently on top of his quivering hands. "Harry if he comes over here, we can always tell him that you are helping me out with one of my cases." I say to him try to sooth him. He nods his head slightly letting me know that he agrees with my idea. Harry pulls his hands away from mine as our server comes to give us our food, as she leaves my eyes follow her, glaring at the blonde the whole time. I absolutely hate it when people interrupt Harry's and my time together.

"So Harry you said that you had something that you wanted to tell me." I say as soon as I can no longer see our server.

"Malfoy what are you doing here with Harry!" Damn that weasel for being the second person today interrupting Harry's and my time together.

**Harry's POV**

I knew as soon as I saw Ron enter the Three Broomsticks that he would come over here and start asking unnecessary questions. I really should have picked somewhere else for us to eat, but it really wasn't like I knew that Ron was going to be here.

"Everything is okay Ron I'm just helping Malfoy with one of his cases that he is working on." I tell him trying my best to sound believable.

"Why would Malfoy come to you for help? He hates you." Ron says, the whole time glaring at Draco never once taking his eyes of off him.

"I need his help weasel because one of the victims of one of the people that I am looking for, happened to be placed under Potter's care and I need information on the types of spells that were used." Draco says he clearly isn't even trying to hide the fact that he is annoyed of Ron and wants him gone.

"Do you want me to stay with you Harry?" Ron asks as he is clearly concerned for my safety, and I can't really blame him considering Draco's past. I look towards Draco from the corner of my eyes and I see him roll his eyes at this comment.

"No Ron I think that everything will be okay." I say hoping that Ron would just leave us alone so that Draco and I can be together just the two of us before we have to go back to work.

"Alright Harry if you say so. Malfoy listen closely if you do anything to Harry, you will have to answer to me." Ron says angrily. We both watch him as he storms out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Thank Merlin he finally left, I thought he would bother us throughout the rest of our lunch break." Draco says with a sigh of relief. "Now Harry what exactly did you want to tell me?"

I let out a sigh. "It has to do with Ginny, myself, and you."

**Draco's POV**

I hope that Harry is going to tell me what I really want to hear right now. "Go on" I tell him trying my best to hold down my excitement. I am ninety five percent sure that Harry is going to tell me something that is going to make me the happiest wizard in whole world.

"I am planning on breaking my engagement with Ginny." Harry says so quietly that even I have a hard time hearing what he said. When his words have finally sunk in, I let a smile onto my face. I wish so desperately that I could lean over and capture Harry into a breath taking kiss, but since we are in public I have to force myself to hold back.

"I'm sorry Harry but I fail to see how this has anything to do with me." I saying and I can tell that we both know that what I just said was a lie. I already know how this has to do with me after all I was the one who planned it.

"I am getting to that part. Draco I don't know why but lately I can't seem to get you out of my head. I was thinking that maybe you would consider trying to go out with me once I have broken my engagement with Ginny." Harry says while looking down at his plate of food. He really is too cute for words.

"Harry there is nothing I could want more than to go out with you." I say as I affectionately take hold of his hand. I want so badly to kiss him right now, and even more so than that I so desperately want to have my way with him, but I just have to wait a little while longer before I can make that dream a reality.

With every passing day I'm getting closer to having Harry as my wife. I just have to wait a little while longer, but he makes it so difficult because he is so tempting. I really do love him.

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry this chapter is later than I said it would be, once again I have been really busy and it seems that my muse doesn't like me anymore. Uhhh I hate teenage problems one of my friends have been angry at me for no reason which makes it even more difficult for me to concentrate on any of my stories. I will try my best to continue writing, but some days I feel like abandoning all my stories. Please leave a review I will try my best to get the m rated stuff in sometime soon. I love all me readers and especially my reviewers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

**Draco's POV**

Today truly was a fantastic day. I absolutely cannot believe how much progress I have made with Harry already. The only thing I regret is that none of this actually what Harry truly feels for me, and it's all because I gave him that love potion, but what else could I have done? It's not like Harry would have actually fallen in love with me if I hadn't done what I had done.

I just became so tired of waiting for something that would have never come true otherwise. So like any Malfoy I took matters into my own hands, and look at how well things have been turning out for me. I finally have the man I have always desired, all that needs to be done now is for him to beak things off with his fiancé.

I enter my room and throw off my work clothes, and lay down on my bed completely nude. I cannot wait for the day that Harry will be able to spend every moment with me. I especially cannot wait for the day where Harry will lay in bed next to me completely naked.

I cannot help but to picture it. I imagine him lying next to me. I grab my dick in my hand pretending that is actually Harry who is slowly moving his hand up and down my hardening member, before deciding to quicken the pace.

I then picture him climbing on top of me, lowering his hole on to my dripping hard cock. I move my hand down slowly while tightening my grip so that I can get close to the actual feeling. I then begin to move my hand faster and faster, my other hand playing with my balls.

I feel my balls clench, I know that I am going to reach my climax very soon. I quicken the pace until…

"HARRY!" I call out as my hot sticky seed spills onto my chest. I lay there in bed for a moment or so as I try to calm myself down again.

That felt so good, but I know that when I get the actual chance. Harry will make me feel so much better, and that after I have sex with him for the first time I would never want him to leave my bed.

I really hope that everything goes well tonight, when he breaks off his engagement with the red headed whore.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **

**I am sorry that this chapter is short, I just didn't' really feel motivated to write more, but if things go the way I am planning this week on Friday you guys shall get a longer chapter. I hope that you at least enjoyed Draco's masturbation. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Please leave a review if you want me to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

**Harry's POV**

"Harry welcome home." Ginny says with a radiant smile on her face, as soon as I walk through the door. She places a light kiss on my left cheek and wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace. "How was work today sweet?" She asks as she pulls away to let me get settled from my day at work.

"The same as usual, really busy." I reply as I bend down to remove my shoes. I try my best to avoid making any eye contact with her, the guilt is starting to get to me. I really have no desire to hurt her. I still do care for her she has been one of my best friends, I just do not have the same feelings for her that I did before.

"Oh by the way I got a letter from Ron telling me that he and Hermione are going to be joining us for dinner tonight. I am really looking forward to here about their honeymoon." She says really cheerfully, I watch her as she makes her way to the kitchen noticing the way she skips to the kitchen instead of walking towards it. Dinner actually smells really good tonight.

"Can you believe it Harry? In a few more months we will be going on our honeymoon. I am really looking forward to that day, which reminds me we have to start making more plans for our wedding." I do not want to hurt her. I am beginning to have second thoughts about breaking up with her.

I know that in a short period of time I have managed to what I believe have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. But what if my feelings for him is just a faze? I shouldn't just drop everything just so that I can please one person, besides it makes more sense Ginny and I to be together, we have known eachother for a long time and we have had a good history while growing up. Unlike Draco and me.

If I ever told people that I was leaving Ginny Weasly for Draco Malfoy they would think that I have gone crazy.

The only thing though is that no matter how much I am trying to convince myself to stay with Ginny, I get this terrible pain in my heart. A life without Draco seems so impossible.

How can this happen? I mean considering Draco and I have hated eachother so much in the past. What is it about him now that has made me see a change in him?

Maybe it has to do with the fact that he has been a lot nicer to me then he was in the past, and that he is allowing me to see another side of him that I never knew existed.

"Ginny there is something I want to talk to you about." I tell her as I follow her into the kitchen watching her cook tonights dinner.

"I'm sorry Harry but it will have to wait until after dinner. I am pretty busy right now." Ginny says while checking whatever she has cooking in the oven.

I goess I do not really have a choice but to wait till after dinner, wich is probably for the best. I really do not want to have to deal with an angry Ronald Weasly tonight, but now I know for certian what I must do.

Imagining a life without draco is just so hard, I am left with no other option but to leave her.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: I know I know that this chapter is really late and that its really short but aparently I attract guys that only want me for sex so once again I am trying to get over another guy. But other than that I want to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I have recived and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think I love you all.**


	10. authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sorry this isn't an update i'm going to be reading all my stories again and hopefully continue writing. Thank you guys for the reviews i will try to update at least one story a week as i did in the past.**


End file.
